


Salty Boi ZED

by VocConflagration



Category: League of Legends
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Box of Shadows, Breakup, First Relationship, Golden Demon, Insanity, Jhin - Freeform, Lost Love, M/M, Shen Zed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VocConflagration/pseuds/VocConflagration
Summary: Its actually a serious fic that I wrote and it like is sorta short but enjoy.-Shen and Zed break up and it pains Zed to the brink of his limits.-Bit of a rant fic so little sense is made





	Salty Boi ZED

_'That fucking guy. We know who you are, buddy, don’t try to act so coy. Your sex appeal won’t work, Shen’s not like that. There’s no way in hell he’d fall for you. No way on Earth either. He’s a man of sense. He likes guys with brains, like me, and with rational, also like me. He would never dare to love a criminal psychopath such as yourself. No matter how enviously good you are at murder. So what if you’re a bit more experienced, Shen likes me. All of me. If you will, please kindly back the fuck away from him. He’s not yours, even if he did break up with me, he’s still mine.'_

Zeds thoughts are distributed when he watches his ex-lover follow the golden demon hand in hand. He slams his drink back to the table he was spying with and stealthy tails the two. A deep black and musky feeling engulfs the ninja's insides. His soulmate wouldn’t hook up with some mentally insane men, would he? Is he really that daft? Is Shen seriously that stupid?

Whatever. That just means he’ll have to kill Jhin before anything happens. After all, ending the man was his assigned quest, to begin with, getting Shen is just the ultimate goal.

With a soft, practiced kick, zed leaps into the trees, breathing in the night air while stalking his prey. It wasn’t going to be easy, Zed wasn’t stupid, he knew the Golden Demon was a mastermind. Killing him would take the power of a thousand Zeds, maybe even more! He’d need an army capable of taking over a country.  
He bites his lip, mostly in determination and little in worry. The golden Demon was amazing. He didn’t need one thousand of him to become a feared household name. It was quite admirable. Anyhow, there was more at stake. The albino sighs and continues with his work, installing much confidence into his body.  
There was just too much at stake.  
If zed failed and Shen was really this naive, it could very well spell out a horrendous end to their lives. A masterpiece of failure. A part of Zed burns at the thought of that, prickling his heart. Instead of paying mind to that, however, he just swung out of the tree and closed a large gap of distance. His mind races

 

He can’t-

 

—-

 

The familiar smell burns his nostrils, suffocated him. It encases him in this body and all Zed can think is how much his skin itches to be relieved.

With eyes absent of colour, he stares upon the man in front of him. Walking limply and grasping onto the strap of his pouch. When the last walked this path, they were four years younger. Jittering with nerves and talking with chemistry that they no longer had. Zed doesn't wonder about what happened. He also doesn’t think about those memories anymore. He wishes for the horrors to go away. He wishes for anything, truly, everything to go away. Zed wishes to be free of himself and this limited world. This world so cruel that it scolds him for cursing that obscene monster to be dead. This world so horrific that that same person still breathes the same air as him. The world is so heartless it takes away his love.  
No matter. Today shall be his last day here. He is now old enough to leave this temple and be his own man. Defined by no one.  
Zed relaxes at this.

 

—-

If he’s going to run away he has to do it now. He cannot be distracted by such meaningless things. The tiny needles in his heart, they have to be soothed!  
Oh,  
But how it’s calling him!  
The pull from the centre of his core towards this shunned door hypnotizes him. Drawing him closer and closer until Zeds burning with anticipation. He hasn’t felt this much excitement since he was small. There’s absolutely no way that this feeling can betray him.  
He follows his want.  
In turn, he gets what he was seeking.

——  
Release. He has been released. The pain of his skin. The frustration of begging bound to yourself. Gone. It’s.

Smiling he slips into the ground and rises. The sensation of being built up again fueling his emotions.

Ah, how  
Fun  
Fun  
Fun fun and fun  
Wonderful  
Why did they keep this a secret?

(Shen only watches with the slightest most minimal look of fear. He watches his dearest friend slip away. He understands that this is necessary but the pain in his heart is real.)  
———-

In a temple far away Zed smiles. His heart is free and his body is free. All that is left is the shell. The shell! The shell of his emotions. The shell of his memories. The shell of his being. What was he before the shadows? Was he even alive? Or was he birthed at his enlightenment.  
He chuckles a taunting laugh. Before? Before he was pathetic.  
His beliefs -pathetic.  
His wants - all pathetic!  
Thoughts- Pathetic!  
Ah? How?  
Gruesome!  
Ha-  
What kind of fool could he have been?  
To think he even fell in love.  
Truly, he was the most pathetic and worthless person.  
It's a fantastic thing that the human is dead and the shell is what remains.  
(If that's the case, why is the photo hurting him so much?)  
Why did the man he love so dearly love someone else? Was he really that worthless? A demon. A demon? A demon! Cursed! Horrible! Feared! What the hell Shen? What the hell? If you wanted a demon why did you not chase? Did the demon mean that much? Why isnt he like that then? Why doesnt shen care about him the same way? What the fuck? What the fuck? They were soulmates. Fuck. What happened? He does not know and now he doe not care, nor does not feel. It doesn't matter. It was the old him. The weak him. Before he knew the truth. Became one with the shadows. Pathetic he might've been before, but a Human he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
